Automotive industry in Brunant
The automotive industry in Brunant was a significant sector in manufacturing and the economy of Brunant. Since the 1970s the domestic automotive industry has been on the decline and only a few specialized manufacturers remain. Active manufacturers Berbia Berbia is a manufacturer of sport and racecars operating since 1923. Berbia initially made only race cars but from the mid-1930s produced road-going models as well. Berbia continues to produce sports cars in two model ranges as of 2014. Hampton Squire Squire is a small manufacturer founded in 2014 that produces a supercar, the Eight. This is a low-volume and expensive car. Defunct manufacturers ALTA Alta was a manufacturer of small sports cars in the 1950s and 1960s. Altas were affordable cars, though few were produced from 1952 to 1964. Bonaire The Bonaire was a one-off automobile produced by Matthew Plant, who envisioned the production of an electric vehicle in Brunant. The car was designed in 1954 in a modern style, mande from aluminum and steel. Two cars were produced in 1955, though with an intended price equal to $5,000 put off buyers and both models remained unsold. Both are in private collections. Carona Carona was a large car manufacturer active from the 1920s to the mid-1980s that produced a variety of small and mid-sized family cars as well as several luxury vehicles. They competed against Dortmund and were generally Brunant's second-largest manufacturer, overtaking Dortmund after the mid-1970s. Cavallier Cavallier was a manufacturer of high-end luxury cars and limousines. Cavallier was the benchmar of Brunanter automobiles in the pre-WWI era. Cavallier cars commanded the luxury sector, but after the Great War were unable to return to pre-war sales and prominence and folded in 1919. Dortmund Dortmund Motor Company was the largest Brunanter manufacturer, from the 1910s to the 1970s. Dortmund produced a variety of small and medium-size family cars, sports cars and luxury vehicles. Dortmund sold the most cars of any Brunanter firm during its period. There has been interest in reviving the Dortmund brand with a new city car, though this is only at the concept stage. Dramont Dramont was a notable sports car manufacturer of the 1920s and 1930s. Originally making military trucks in 1915, they turned to build sports cars in 1921. Three models were made in 15 years, all highly fast and expensive. Debt brought about the company's end in 1936. Engel Engel was a manufacturer of luxury and touring cars in the 1950s and 1960s. Engel vehicles were rare and expensive and due to difficulties the company ceased production in 1968. A very small number of cars continued to be produced from 1970 until 1980. Martell-Werner Martell-Werner was a manufacturer of luxury coachbuilt cars in the pre-war era. The cars were all hand-built and highly expensive, and only 116 were built. The last models were built in 1952. Mondan Mondan was a luxury automobile manufacturer based in Grijzestad. Between 1967 and 1985, 425 cars were built in three models. Mondan was the longest-lived of the postwar manufacturers, though high costs and low sales saw them cease production in 1985. Romulus Scooter Scooter was a small manufacturer of microcars founded in the postwar period. These odd machines were very small and cheap, though only 401 cars were sold in 5 years. Production ceased in 1954. Signy Signy was a bus manufacturer that existed from 1920 to 1965. They produced some 945 luxury coupes between 1929 and 1951, though buses outsold cars 26 to one. Vesta Vesta was a manufacturer of motorcycles that went into the automobile business in the 1940s. They designed a prototype sedan in 1939 that only saw production in 1949. 48 cars were produced by 1952. The car was built as the Standner Aero from 1955 to 1957, though only thirty cars were built and sold. Volt Motors Volt Motors was an electric car manufacturer of the 1910s. 13 cars were produced between 1917 and 1920, all very rare models. Zedlitz Zedlitz was a company active in the 1950s and 1960s that produced grand tourer and sports cars. Five models were advertized between 1949 and 1966, and 950 cars were made in total. Category:Elements on the Thaler Category:Automotive industry